Your Voice Squel : Would You Minnie?
by Kazuma Arakida
Summary: "Su-arahk kuh— hyunghh…" desah Kyuhyun pelan/Tenggorokannya semakin perih. Sekelebat kekhawatiran merasuki hatinya/"Ayo kembali sembuh, Kyu! Hiks—aku lebih senang berbicara lewat kertas denganmu dari pada harus seperti ini!"/"Would you marry me?"/ RnR   v


**xx Kazuma Arakida xx  
>present<strong>

**Kyuhyun x Sungmin  
>KyuMin<strong>

**They belong to each other  
>this fic is mine.<strong>

**xx Rated : T xx  
>Romance, BL, AU<br>Ga suka BL? Back aja~**

**A/N **: ini sequel dari **Your Voice**_**.**_ Karena banyak yang minta jadi author buat deh^^  
>Jeongmal gomawo untuk yang sudah review! Sungguh membuat semangat! ^^9<br>untuk yang ga review, please, tinggalin setitik aja^^v  
>Ng, mian kalau cerita ini ga sesuai yang diinginkan.<br>author udah mencoba sebaik mungkin T_T  
>author memang ga niat buat yang sedih-sedih kok,<br>jadi memang ga di buat untuk nangis-nangisan.  
>akan ada banyak kata-kata Saranghae di sini, hehe<br>Cuma berharap bisa sedikit menyentuh^^  
>Jadi, <strong>Enjoy ne~<strong>

**Would you… Minnie?**

"Oppa, jadi cekalang kau tidak memakai keltas lagi? Waa~" tanya seorang gadis kecil yang berjinjit di depan meja kasir café itu dengan suara cadelnya. Wajahnya terlihat sumringah menatap namja tampan didepannya yang dipanggilnya Oppa itu. "Jadi kalena itu kau tidak ada di café bebelapa minggu ini, Oppa?" tanyanya lagi. Wajah polosnya terlihat sangat manis.

"Ne, Seohyun-ah," jawab namja itu sambil mengacak-acak rambut gadis kecil itu. "Aku sudah bisa berbicara denganmu mulai sekarang," sambungnya.

Gadis kecil bernama Seohyun itu tercengang. "Oppa, sualamu sungguh indah," katanya polos. Ini memang pertama kalinya dia mendengar suara namja itu setelah sekian lama saling mengenal. Sejak jadi pelanggan café ini tepatnya.

"Jinjja? Aigoo~ kau bisa saja. Mana Appa dan Ummamu?" tanya namja itu lagi. Sungguh suaranya terdengar indah. Pantas saja Seohyun begitu terkagum-kagum.

"Di sebelah sana," jawabnya sambil menunjuk sepasang suami istri yang kini tersenyum ke arah mereka. "Oppa, bagaimana lasanya bisa belbicala sepelti sekalang?" tanyanya.

Namja tinggi itu keluar dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Seohyun, kasihan melihat gadis itu susah payah berjinjit demi berbicara dengannya. Dia berjongkok agar tingginya setara dengan Seohyun. "Wah, bagaimana ya? Kalau tau suaraku bisa membuatmu begitu terkagum-kagum begini, lebih baik aku bisa bersuara sejak dulu. Dikagumi gadis manis sepertimu sangat menyenangkan," jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Wajah Seohyun langsung bersemu. "Oppa~" rengeknya manja.

Namja itu tertawa. Dia mengacak-acak rambut gadis manis itu sekali lagi.

"Kyu—" terdengar satu suara memanggil nama namja tampan tadi. Ya, namja itu adalah Kyuhyun. Dengan suara barunya, suara indahnya. Dan yang memanggilnya itu—

"Sungminnie—" sahut Kyuhyun setelah melihat siapa namja manis yang memanggilnya. Ya, Sungmin, namjachingu Kyuhyun.

"Seohyun-ah~" sapa Sungmin sambil melambai pada gadis kecil yang bersama Kyuhyun itu.

"Unnie?" tanya Seohyun polos.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berpandangan. Sungmin langsung mengerutkan bibirnya kesal. Kyuhyun tertawa lepas. Ya, tertawa. Bukan lagi tawa tanpa suara. Benar-benar tertawa renyah. Tertawa dengan suara indahnya. Membuat Sungmin dan Seohyun menatapnya takjub. Dua penggemar Kyuhyun itu kini menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah sadar semua mata menatapnya dan menghentikan tawanya.

"Oppa, tawamu sungguh indah!" seru Seohyun riang.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia tersenyum hangat. "Gomawo, Seohyun-ah," katanya.

"Hey, panggil aku Oppa. Aku ini namja," kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Seohyun saling berpandangan dan kemudian tertawa riang.

**XXX**

Sungmin duduk menikmati coklat hangat yang biasa dia pesan di café ini. Dia masih duduk di tempat yang biasa dia duduki setiap berada disini. Café ini masih jadi tempat faforitnya sejak dulu. Dan Kyuhyun tetap menjadi namja faforitnya sampai kapan pun. Lihatlah, manik mata hitam milik Sungmin masih menatap gerak-gerik Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan pelanggannya di meja kasir. Seperti saat dia masih diam-diam mengagumi Kyuhyun.

Sejak Kyuhyun pulang dari rumah sakit dan pulih dari operasinya, café menjadi semakin ramai. Pelanggan menjadi semakin sering datang kemari karena mereka sudah lebih mudah berinteraksi dengan pemilik café ramah itu. Kyuhyun pun jadi semakin mudah mengajak pelanggan-pelanggannya bercanda. Seperti Seohyun tadi. Masih ingat gadis kecil yang dulu meminta Kyuhyun menjadi pacarnya? Ya, gadis itu adalah Seohyun.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Setelah operasi selesai, Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh melaksanakan terapi untuk pita suaranya. Saat ini kondisi Kyuhyun sudah cukup stabil untuk berbicara banyak. Tapi dia masih belum bisa untuk berbicara dengan nada keras, berteriak atau semacamnya. Pita suaranya masih perlu penyesuaian. Akibatnya lumayan fatal jika dia memaksakan suaranya. Kyuhyun juga masih harus check up berkala untuk memeriksa keadaan pita suaranya.

Pantas rasanya jika Sungmin merasa sangat istimewa. Sejak Kyuhyun mendapatkan lagi suaranya, Sungmin dapat mendengarkan namanya di sebut setiap saat oleh namjachingunya itu. Dia dapat mendengar tawa renyah Kyuhyun setiap saat. Dan mereka tidak lagi memerlukan kertas-kertas dan pena sesering dulu lagi. Meskipun Kyuhyun jadi lebih sering menggodanya dan membuat wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Minnie, kau dapat sebuah surat dari Kyuhyun-ah. Dasar bocah itu, tetap saja aneh-aneh," kata Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan Sungmin sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas.

"Ah, Hyukkie," kata Sungmin. Dia menerima selembar kertas itu. 'Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Minnie! Membuatku jadi ingin menatap wajah manismu juga! Dan itu membuatku tidak konsentrasi disini!' tulis Kyuhyun di kertas itu. Sungmin tersenyum. "Gomawo, Hyukkie."

Hyukjae mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Minnie, gomawo sudah membuat Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat menjalani hidupnya," katanya.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Ne, ini kan juga berkat kau, Hyuk," sahutnya lembut.

"Ya! Hyukjae! Cepat bekerja dan jangan membicarakanku dengan pelangganku seperti itu!" seru Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang di buat serius.

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah! Aiish! Sombongnya kau bocah! Berkata tidak sopan padaku dan berteriak seperti itu!" Hyukjae berseru tertahan. Kalau saja pengunjung tidak menatapnya, dia kaan mengejar Kyuhyun dan menjitak keras kepala bocah itu.

Sungmin tertawa. Dari tempatnya Kyuhyun juga tertawa. "Sungguh sejak lama aku ingin berkata seperti itu padamu, hyung. Akhirnya~~" kata Kyuhyun di sela tawanya.

"Cih! Mentang-mentang," gerutu Hyukjae. "Aku kerja dulu, Minnie. Bye~" katanya dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang mengangguk.

Sungmin masih tersenyum kecil. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut yang sejak dulu tak hilang dari wajah tampannya. Kyuhyun masih seperti dulu. Bahkan dia makin bersinar dengan suara indahnya sekarang. Berkali-kali mengucap syukur pun rasanya tak cukup untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasih Sungmin untuk hal terindah dihidupnya saat ini.

**XXX**

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam. Kau harus istirahat, Kyu. Udara juga dingin," kata Hyukjae saat Kyuhyun pamit untuk keluar sebentar dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Entah sejak kapan Hyukjae jadi seperti Ummanya begini. "Ne, hyung~" katanya patuh.

"Pergilah. Café aku yang akan mengurus dengan Hyukkie. Tinggal membereskan beberapa pekerjaan saja," kata Donghae sambil tersenyum pada Kyuhyun yang sudah dia anggap namdongsaengnya itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, begitu juga Sungmin yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Kajja, Minnie. Sudah lama kita tidak berjalan-berjalan seperti ini," kata Kyuhyun seraya menggandenga tangan Sungmin dan mulai berjalan.

Sungmin masih sempat melambai pada Donghae dan Hyukjae sebelum dia menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun. "Ne, kau benar," katanya riang.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sambil terus berjalan. "Lee Sungmin," katanya.

"Hm?" tanya Sungmin kikuk di tatap seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sungminnie. Minnie. Minnieku. Senang sekali rasanya bisa menyebut namamu berkali-kali seperti ini," jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya, "Aku pun, senang mendengar kau menyebut namaku dengan lembut seperti itu," katanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Mereka terus berjalan sambil bergandengan dan tiba di taman. Taman yang dulu menjadi saksi mereka. Lalu Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin untuk duduk lagi di bangku yang dulu mereka duduki.

"Tempat yang sama, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Yang beda hanya kita di sini tanpa kertas dan pena, Min," jawabnya sambil tersenyum menatap langit malam yang cerah.

Sungmin ikut tersenyum. "Aku tidak keberatan jika menggunakan kertas dan pena. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, apa kau akan tetap jujur walau kau tidak dengan kertas dan penamu lagi, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu saja!" serunya tegas.

"Jangan berseru seperti itu lagi! Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa, pabbo!" kata Sungmin khawatir karena sejak tadi Kyuhyun selalu saja bersuara keras.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Suaraku juga," katanya.

"Kau ini! Selalu saja merasa sudah sembuh. Kau pikir siapa yang akan repot kalau sampai pita suaramu kenapa-kenapa lagi, huh?" tanya Sungmin gusar. Dia menggembungkan pipinya dengan bibir yang dimajukan.

"Kau ini kalau marah imut sekali, chagiya~" kata Kyuhyun menggoda namja manis yang kini merungut didepannya ini. Demi apa pun di dunia ini, dia tidak ingin kehilangan namja terindah yang Tuhan berikan padanya ini. Manik mata hitam Sungmin yang selalu berhasil menariknya ke dalam di Sungmin langsung adalah kesukaannya. Dia tidak ingin lagi melihat mata itu berkaca-kaca karena dirinya. Dia hanya ingin mata indah itu memancarkan kebahagiaan yang selama ini menjadi semangat hidupnya.

Terselip janji yang sudah lama dia tanamkan dalam hatinya. Dia akan menjaga namja rapuh ini disisinya. Waktunya bersama Sungmin sudah tidak bisa dikatakan baru. Mereka sudah melewati hari-hari bersama sejak dia masih bergantung dengan kertas dan pena, bahkan sampai sekarang. Impiannya untuk bisa terus menyembut nama kekasihnya itu terwujud.

Jika dulu Sungmin yang mengaku mengaguminya, kini dia juga harus mengaku. Dia juga sangat mengagumi namja cengeng itu. Jika Sungmin mengagumi sifat cerianya, Kyuhyun justru mengagumi sifat sabar Sungmin yang tak terbatas. Kebaikan yang di bawa Sungmin adalah hal mengagumkan selanjutnya. Menerima Kyuhyun sejak dulu adalah hal yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun merasa sangat beruntung.

"Min," panggil Kyuhyun setelah sadar dari lamunannya yang terus-menerus memuji namja yang kini duduk disampingnya.

"Hnm?" tanya Sungmin.

"Jika suatu saat nanti aku tak lagi bisa berbicara dan tak bisa lagi disembuhkan, apa kau masih mau bersamaku?" tanya Kyuhyun. Matanya menatap lurus wajah putih didepannya itu.

Sungmin terkesiap. "Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa, Kyu?"

"Aniyo, aku hanya… masih sedikit khawatir kau tidak bisa menerima jika kekasihmu tak bisa menyebut namamu setiap saat," jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

PLETAK! Sungmin menjitak kepala Kyuhyun pelan.

"Pabbo!" gerutunya.

Kyuhyun tertawa. GREEP! Ditariknya Sungmin masuk dalam pelukannya. Diresapinya kehangatan Sungmin dan saling berbagi. Membiarkan detak jantung mereka berpacu satu sama lain. Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya dalam dada hangat Kyuhyun.

"Saranghaeyo, Lee Sungmin. Jeongmal saranghaeyo," bisik Kyuhyun.

"Nado, Kyuhyunnie. Nado saranghaeyo," balas Sungmin. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. "Hiks— " dan pertahanannya pecah. Jangan salahkan Sungmin yang terlalu gampang menangis.

"Eh? Wae, Minnie? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun panik. Dilihanya wajah putih Sungmin yang kini dialiri tangisannya. "Ah~ jangan menangis. Kajja, kita cari makanan ringan. Perutku lapar," katanya. disentuhnya wajah manis itu dan menghapus air mata Sungmin dengan jari-jarinya. Dia mencium lembut kelopak mata Sungmin agar namja itu sedikit lebih tenang.

"Gomawo, Kyu," gumam Sungmin. Sungguh hatinya senang sekali bisa dicintai seperti ini.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dia berdiri dari tempatnya dan menarik Sungmin untuk ikut berjalan dengannya. Mereka meninggalkan taman itu. Jari mereka yang saling bertautan memberikan kehangatan satu sama lain. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, menikmati gemerlap lampu jalan dan sedikit keriuhan dari pasangan-pasangan yang juga berjalan kaki. Sungmin sesekali menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Kau mau makan apa? Ah, ada permen kapas. Sangat mirip denganmu, Min," kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk stand pinggir jalan yang menjual permen kapas.

"Wae?" tanya Sungmin bingung. "Karena aku suka dengan warna pink begitu?"

"Ani, karena kau manis. Kau orang termanis yang pernah ku temui," jawab Kyuhyun.

BLUSH! Wajah Sungmin bersemu seketika. Dia memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Dasar pabbo," gumamnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa, "Kau ini pemalu sekali. Seperti Seohyun saja," katanya.

"Kenapa dia selalu memanggilku Unnie?" tanya Sungmin gusar mengingat tentang gadis kecil itu.

"Kau lihat saja wajahmu. Kalau rambutmu kau buat panjang, memakai baju wanita dan sedikit make up, siapa yang akan tahu kalau kau namja?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah kocaknya.

Sekali lagi Sungmin memukul lengan Kyuhyun pelan membuat Kyuhyun tertawa lagi.

"Kita perlu sesekali mencobanya, Min. Aku juga ingin melihatmu berpakaian wanita," kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius.

"Andwae! Jangan gila, Kyu!" seru Sungmin malu membayangkan dirinya memakai dress mini wanita dan sedikit make up. Sungmin akui dia memang manis, tapi tidak semanis itu untuk jadi seorang yeoja.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Aku merasa seperti remaja yang baru jatuh cinta," gumamnya.

Sungmin tersenyum. Dia pun begitu. Tapi lebih baik dia diam. Menikmati angin malam yang menghembuskan rambut hitamnya pelan. Menikmati senandung pelan dari Kyuhyun yang bernyanyi. Memang sungguh indah suara namja satu ini.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan dan membalikkan badan Sungmin agar menghadapnya. Dia tersenyum menatap wajah manis itu. "YA! SUNGMIN-AH! JEONGMAL SARANGHAEYO! SA! RANG! HAE! YO!" teriaknya membuat semua orang menatapnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Lagi-lagi, wajah Sungmin jadi semerah tomat. Dia melihat sekeliling dan semua orang menatap mereka sambil tersenyum. Dipukulnya dada Kyuhyun, "Kau ini usil sekali!" serunya malu.

Kyuhyun tertawa. Ditariknya Sungmin dalam pelukannya lagi, "Berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku apa pun yang terjadi padaku, Minnie," bisiknya.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ne, aku berjanji, Kyu…"

**XXX**

"Uhuk—" Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat gatal. "Uhuukk—"

Kyuhyun meraih sebuah gelas yang sudah tersedia di samping tempat tidurnya. Sejak pulang tadi tenggorokannya terasa sangat gatal. Berkali-kali dia terbatuk, membuat tidurnya tidak nyenyak. Kyuhyun pikir, mungkin karena udara dingin tadi jadi tenggorokannya gatal. Dia melirik jam dinding kamarnya. Sudah pukul 2 malam KST.

"Uhuk! Hukk!" batuknya makin menjadi.

Kyuhyun bangun dan mencari obat yang biasa diminumnya. Tenggorokannya terasa makin gatal bahkan perih sekarang. Kepalanya pun jadi sakit. Kyuhyun terus berjalan menuju kotak obat yang ada di samping kamar Hyukjae dan Donghae.

"Uhukk! Enghh—" Kyuhyun memegang tenggorokannya yang makin perih.

"Kau, Kyu?" terdengar suara Hyukjae dari dalam kamar. Dia terbangun karena mendengar suara batuk Kyuhyun.

"Ngh ne—kh," Kyuhyun tersentak! Suaranya! Suaranya tak keluar sempurna! Suaranya tercekat dan saat berbicara tadi tenggorokannya terasa sangat perih. "Hyuk—jaekh!" seru Kyuhyun shock memanggil Hyukjae. Suaranya terdengar parau. Tenggorokannya bahkan terasa sangat perih!

"Hyu—nghh!" seru Kyuhyun lagi. Dia terus berusaha bersuara. Kyuhyun mulai panik, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. "Uhuk!"

Terdengar langkah kaki dari dalam kamar dan pintu kamar Hyukjae terbuka. "Astaga, Kyu!" seru Hyukjae saat melihat Kyuhyun yang terduduk dengan wajah pucat dan panik. Donghae datang dan ikut terkejut melihat Kyuhyun.

"Keu kenapa?" tanya Donghae panik. Dia dan Hyukjae menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Su-arahk kuh— hyunghh…" desah Kyuhyun pelan. "Sakitthhh…" bisiknya. Suaranya menjadi semakin parau.

"Tenanglah, Kyu! Hae hubungi Minnie!" seru Hyukjae. Donghae dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya.

"Hyu-ngkh, a-apkha ini akkh-an baikh saja?" tanya Kyuhyun. Wajahnya terlihat sangat shock. Tenggorokannya semakin perih. Sekelebat kekhawatiran merasuki hatinya. "Tidak! TIDAAKKK! AKU TIDAK MAU! AKHH!" serunya panik. Suaranya benar-benar tidak keluar dengan sempurna.

"Kyu! Aku mohon tenang! Ini akan baik-baik saja! Kau akan baik-baik saja!" seru Hyukjae dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Dia berusaha mengusir rasa khawatir dan rasa paniknya.

"Ak-ku uhuk—" Kyuhyun masih berusaha bersuara.

"Kau tidak akan kehilangan suaramu lagi, Kyu! Tenanglah!" kata Hyukjae.

"Kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit sekarang, Hyukkie!" seru Donghae dan langsung mengambil kunci mobil.

..

.

Sungmin duduk dalam diam. Sejak tadi air matanya mengalir tapi dia hanya diam. Sudah tak sanggup lagi bersuara, bahkan untuk terisak pelan sekali pun. Sudah beberapa jam Kyuhyun di ruang pemeriksaan dan belum bisa di lihat. Sejak mendengar kabar dari Donghae tadi dia tidak berhenti menangis.

"Minnie," gumam Hyukjae dan duduk di samping namja manis yang menangis dalam diam itu. "Tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja," katanya.

Sungmin masih diam. Tak ada kata yang bisa mewakili kekhawatirannya saat ini. Dia tidak memikirkan apa pun selain keselamatan Kyuhyun. Saat masuk ruang periksa tadi keadaan Kyuhyun memprihatinkan. Rasa perih ditenggorokannya membuat kepala Kyuhyun ikut terasa sakit. Kyuhyun pun tidak dapat bernafas dengan normal karena hidungnya jadi ikut bermasalah. Kyuhyun terus memaksa untuk bersuara padahal itu mengakibatkan tenggorokannya semakin sakit. Sungmin hanya dapat menenangkan Kyuhyun dalam tangisannya.

"Dia… takut tidak dapat bersuara lagi. Dia takut belum bisa menyampaikan banyak hal padamu, Minnie. Tapi aku mohon berdoalah untuk kebaikannya," gumam Hyukjae.

Sungmin menatap Hyukjae. Air matanya masih belum berhenti mengalir. "Aku rela tak mendengar suaranya asal dia baik-baik saja, Hyuk. Sudah cukup aku mendengar suaranya walau hanya sebentar asal dia baik-baik saja," kata Sungmin.

Hyukjae mengangguk dan memeluk Sungmin, memberikan sedikit semngat pada kekasih Kyuhyun itu. "Ne, Minnie, aku mengerti. Bersabarlah," katanya.

Sungmin menangis dalam pelukan Hyukjae. Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa menenangkannya sekarang.

..

.

"Ini karena Kyuhyun terlalu memaksakan pita suaranya untuk berteriak," kata Dokter Leeteuk, dokter yang sejak dulu sudah mengontrol keadaan Kyuhyuh. "Ini juga karena terlalu lama berada di udara dingin. Kita tahu Kyuhyun sedikit alergi dengan dingin dan akan membuat tenggorokannya terasa gatal," sambung dokter itu lagi.

Sungmin, Hyukjae, dan Donghae mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sungmin bahkan masih sedikit terisak. Dia teringat saat malam Kyuhyun berteriak di pinggir jalan mengatakan kalau namja bodoh itu mencintainya.

"Kyuhyun perlu pemeriksaan intensive untuk beberapa waktu kedepan. Jika keadaannya membaik, kita hanya perlu melakukan beberapa terapi agar pita suarany membaik seperti semula. Jika tidak…" Leeteuk memandangi satu persatu wajah kerabat pasiennya itu. "hanya sampai batas itu Tuhan mengijinkan Kyuhyun untuk berbicara pada kita," sambungnya pelan.

Hyukjae langsung mengelus pundak Sungmin yang langsung tertunduk. "Berapa lama waktu pemeriksaan yang dibutuhkan?" tanyanya.

"Tergantung, jika setelah dia sadar nanti kita bisa melakukan pemeriksaan, kita akan langsung lakukan. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Jadi kita bisa mengetahui apa pita suaranya masih bisa berfungsi atau… tidak berfungsi total," jawab Leeteuk.

"Baiklah, terimakasih," kata Hyukjae.

"Kalian bisa melihatnya sekarang. Jika dia sudah sadar, segera beritahu kami," kata Leeteuk.

Donghae dan Hyukjae mengangguk. Mereka melangkah keluar dan langsung menuju kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

"Kami akan mengambil beberapa keperluan. Kau tunggu di sini saja, Minnie," kata Donghae saat mereka sudah di dalam kamar rawat.

Sungmin mengangguk. Dia duduk di samping tempat tidur dimana Kyuhyun berbaring diatasnya. Masih belum sadar. Semua ini seperti dejavu. Terulang begitu saja. Wangi obat-obatan yang sama, rasa sesak yang sama. Hanya saja rasa khawatir dalam diri Sungmin jauh lebih besar dari pada dulu saat Kyuhyun selesai operasi.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan berteriak, pabbo. Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku? Kau senang melihat kami khawatir seperti ini padamu? Huh? Hiks—" kata Sungmin dan kembali menangis. Dia memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun. "Aku kan sudah bilang hiks—aku tak masalah jika kau tidak bisa menyebut namaku. Hiks… aku juga tidak masalah jika harus hidup bersamamu dengan berlembar-lembar kertas dan pena! Asal kau baik-baik saja! Yang penting kau ada disisiku setiap saat, Kyu. hiks—"

Sungmin tertunduk dalam.

"Ayo kembali sembuh, Kyu! Hiks—aku lebih senang berbicara lewat kertas denganmu dari pada harus seperti ini!" katanya kesal. "Aku bisa mati khawatir melihatmu seperti ini… hiks—"

Sungmin mangis lagi. dalam tidurnya, Kyuhyun mendengar semua perkataan dan tangisan Sungmin. Segaris air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya yang terpejam.

**XXX**

"Jadi, ini bisa kembali seperti semula?" tanya Sungmin saat Leeteuk datang untuk memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun yang sudah sadar.

Leeteuk mengangguk, "Sejauh ini baik. Kita hanya perlu terapi lagi. Tapi dia tidak bisa bicara terlalu banyak untuk sementara waktu ini, bahkan sebaiknya tidak berbicara jika tidak terlalu penting. Hasil pemeriksaan awal sampai saat ini hasilnya cukup baik," jawabnya.

Sungmin mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Terimakasih, Dok," katanya.

"Ne. Baiklah, saya perlu menyiapkan semuanya dulu," kata Leeteuk dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sungmin kembali duduk di samping tempat tidur. Kini Kyuhyun sudah sadar dan masih berbaring di tempat tidurnya. "Gwenchana?" tanya Sungmin lembut sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Gwenchana," jawabnya pelan. Suaranya terdengar lemah.

"Lain kali dengarkan perkataanku dan Hyukkie," kata Sungmin lagi.

"Ne," sahut Kyuhyun. ditatapnya mata indah Sungmin yang sedikit redup. "Mianhae, Sungmin. Sudah membuatmu khawatir," sambungnya dengan suara pelan dan masih parau.

Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Jari-jarinya masih mengelus rambut halus Kyuhyun.

SREEKK! Pintu terbuka.

Sungmin berbalik. Siapa yang menjenguk di pagi hari seperti ini, ini masih pukul 7 KST.

"Omo! Appa! Umma!" seru Sungmin kaget ketika melihat sepasang suami istri yang berdiri di ambang pintu menatap kearahnya dengan senyuman. Di tangan sang istri ada sekeranjang buah. Kyuhyun yang berbaring pun jadi langsung duduk ketika mendengar kata-kata Sungmin.

"Disini kau rupanya," kata Mr. Lee dan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Bagaimana, Kyuhyun-ah? Sudah membaik?" tanya Mrs. Lee ramah.

Kyuhyun tercengang. Bagaimana bisa ke dua orang tua Sungmin bersikap seakrab ini padanya? Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu. "N-ne, Lee-ahjumma," jawabnya pelan.

"Jangan gugup, Kyu," kata Mr. Lee . "Kami sudah banyak mendengar tentangmu dari Sungmin. Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu langsung denganmu," sambungnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tiba-tiba sakit seperti itu, Kyuhyun? Aigoo~ membuat semua orang khawatir saja," kata Mrs. Lee khawatir .

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berpandangan bingung. Apa khawatir juga? Memang saat tadi malam Donghae menghubunginya, dia sedang di rumah besar keluarganya. Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus dia urus. Dan memang, Mrs. Lee terlihat ikut terlihat khawatir.

"Umma, Appa, jangan membuat Kyu shock begitu. Bagaimana pun ini pertama kalinya kalian bertemu," kata Sungmin akhirnya. Kasihan melihat wajah canggung dan bingung Kyuhyun.

"Ah, kau benar, chagi," kata Mrs. Lee . "Tapi tenang, Kyu. Jangan canggung. Ini memang pertemuan pertama kita, tapi kami sudah lama mendengar cerita tentangmu. Sungguh beruntung Sungmin dicintai oleh namja sepertimu," sambungnya sambil tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan sambil ikut tersenyum. Sungguh suasana di sekitarnya jadi sedikit aneh. Dia tidak menyangka orang tua Sungmin akan mengunjunginya seperti ini. "Anyeonghasseo, Mr. Lee, Mrs. Lee . Saya Cho Kyuhyun," katanya pelan dan memperkenalkan dirinya secara formal sambil membungkuk dalam duduknya.

Mr dan Mrs. Lee tertawa pelan. "Ne, memperkenalkan diri secara formal? Kau memang namja yang baik," komentar Mr. Lee. "Aku ingat kau siapa, Kyuhyun. adalah seorang yang baik dan pekerja keras sepertimu," sambungnya.

Kyuhyun tercekat. Dia ingat, Mr. Lee sempat menjadi rekan kerja Appanya dulu. Pantas saja. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk canggung lagi. Dia menatap Sungmin yang hanya bisa tersenyum senang melihat ke dua orang tuanya senang bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan sangat menerima namjachingunya itu. begitu pun Kyuhyun, setidaknya Tuhan memperlancar rencana sekarang.

**XXX**

"Ne, kamsahamnida~" terdengar suara riang Kyuhyun saat seorang pelanggan yang ingin keluar dari café menyapanya. Suasana café sangat ramai hari ini setelah seminggu dia tinggalkan.

"Mana Minnie? Jadi kau akan melaksanakan rencanamu sekarang kan?" tanya Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Mungkin sebentar lagi," jawabnya.

Dia kembali sibuk saat ada pelanggan lain yang akan memesan. Hyukjae hanya menghela nafas sambil tersenyum. Rasanya sudah cukup penderitaan yang selama ini Kyuhyun hadapi. Sudah saatnya dia mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang memang seharusnya dia dapatkan. Setelah kemarin dia hampir kehilangan suaranya lagi, rasanya Kyuhyun cukup kapok untuk berteriak-teriak. Dia takut tidak dapat mengucapkan janji di depan pendeta dengan lantang. Dia takut tidak dapat melamar Sungmin secara langsung.

"Ya! Kyunnie, itu dia! Itu dia!" seru Hyukjae riang saat melihat sosok Sungmin yang sejak tadi di tunggu sedang berjalan menuju café mereka.

Kyuhyun melihat ke arah yang Hyukjae tunjuk, "Omo! Siapkan semuanya, hyung!" perintahnya.

Hyukjae mengangguk dan memberi sedikit instruksi pada Donghae dan semua pelanggan yang ada di café. Mereka mematikan lampu café sehingga seluruh café menjadi gelap. Kyuhyun bergegas keluar dari tempatnya dan bersembunyi di balik tembok. Memantau Sungmin yang sudah makin mendekat. Dia menyetel ponselnya untuk membunyikan instrument lagu jika nanti Sungmin sudah masuk.

"Gelap? Sudah tutup?" tanya Sungmin bingung saat dia sudah tiba di depan café. Dia melirik jam tangannya, masih pukul 8 malam KST. Belum saatnya tutup. Lagi pula, beberapa saat yang lalu saat dia belum terlalu jauh, dia melihat café sangat ramai dan terang seperti biasa.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya. Sedikit ragu membuka pintu. "Tidak di kunci?" gumamnya saat ternyata pintu café tidak terkunci.

Saat dia masuk, perlahan satu lampu menyala. Tapi hanya menerangi sebagian tempat dan tetap terlihat gelap. Jantung Sungmin mulai berdetak cepat, ada apa ini? Terdengar lantunan irama music pelan. Instrument dari lagu Marry U dari sebuah boyband terkenal kesukaan Sungmin. Kebingungan memenuhi pikiran Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin, mianhaeyo untuk semua kekhawatiran karena keadaanku beberapa waktu yang lalu. Mianhaeyo untuk semua air mata dan kesedihan yang kau keluarkan karenaku. Mianhae sudah membuatmu jadi namja yang semakin rapuh. Mianhae yo, karena namja biasa sepertiku, dengan lancang mencintaimu," terdengar suara lembut Kyuhyun.

"Kyu?" tanya Sungmin bingung. Dia mencari di mana namja jahil itu sekarang. Sayang, cahaya yang ada tidak memungkinkan.

"Cukup dengarkan aku dulu, Minnie," kata Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin terdiam dan memilih mendengarkan. "Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanyanya bingung.

"Lee Sungmin, gomawo untuk semua kesabaranmu menghadapi diriku yang tak pernah mendengar semua perkataanmu. Gomawo sudah menerimaku apa adanya, bahkan rela hidup dengan lembar-lembar kertas dan pena. Tapi tenanglah, chagi, kita tidak memerlukan itu semua. Gomawo, sudah menjadi penyemangat hidupku," kata Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin tersenyum dan masih diam.

"Lee Sungmin, kekasihku," terdengar suara lembut Kyuhyun yang Sungmin tak tahu datang dari mana. "Kau adalah hadiah dari Tuhan. Sampai nanti rambut hitammu menjadi putih, Minnieku, aku berjanji akan mencintaimu. Mencintai dan menghargaimu. Aku ingin hidup seperti ini. Setiap kau tertidur, aku ingin kau tertidur dilenganku. Sepanjang hidupku aku akan disisimu, mencintaimu. I do, Sungminnie. Menjagamu saat salju dan hujan. Demi bulan dan bintang, aku berjanji dan tidak berbohong. Tetaplah bersamaku. Walaupun hubungan yang sulit, aku akan tetap disini, menjalani banyak hari kita bersama. I do, Sungminnie," sambungnya.

Sungmin terkejut mendengar suara lembut itu. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba seluruh ruangan menjadi terang. Donghae, Hyukjae, dan pelayan lain juga seluruh pelanggan kini tersenyum bahagia melihatnya. Sungmin masih bingung. Bahkan kini air matanya sudah mengalir di pipi putihnya. Kyuhyun kini keluar dari balik tembok sambil tersenyum menatap Sungmin yang menatapnya kaget. Perlahan dia menghampiri namja manis yang kini menangis kebingungan itu.

"Cintaku, Minnieku. Aku tidak punya hal lain selain cinta. Aku akan melakukan semuanya untukmu. Akankah kau berjanji satu hal untukku? Apa pun yang terjadi, kita akan saling mencintai satu sama lain," tanya Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kini berlutut di depan Sungmin dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah dari sakunya.

"Lee Sungmin. Minnieku…" katanya dan menatap mata hitam namjachingunya yang kini berkaca-kaca itu. "Would you marry me?" tanya dengan nada lantang dan pasti.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Hiks—Kyunnie…" isaknya. Sungguh dia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan benar-benar melamarnya begini.

"Lee Sungmin, would you marry me? Dan mengganti namamu menjadi Cho Sungmin? Bersediakah kau menerimaku menjadi suami dan ayah dari anak-anakmu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Suasana di café seketika menjadi semakin tenang. Mereka ikut cemas menunggu jawaban Sungmin. Bahkan Hyukjae juga meremas lengan Donghae cemas.

"Hiks—pabbo! Hiks—" kata Sungmin di sela isakannya. "Tentu saja, pabbo! Hiks—" jawabnya pelan.

Seketika café riuh dengan tepuk tangan dari semua yang menyaksikan ikut. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berdiri sambil mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari kotak itu. Dia meraih tangan Sungmin dan memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis namja yang tak berhenti terisak terharu itu.

"Saranghae, Sungminnie. Jeongmal Saranghae…" kata Kyuhyun dan memeluk Sungmin.

"Hiks— Nado, Kyu…" sahut Sungmin dan balas memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Rencananya berhasil. Tuhan benar-benar menyayanginya. Memberikannya seorang bidadari terindah dan semua kebaikannya. Hidupnya… sempurna.

….

…

..

"Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau bersedia menerima Lee Sungmin sebagai istrimu? Dalam susah dan senang, sehat dan sakit, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" ujar sang Pendeta pada Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri dengan tuxedo lengkap berwarna hitam dan putih.

Kyuhyun menatap sekilas Sungmin yang berdiri disampingnya. "Aku bersedia," sahutnya lantang.

Kini sang pendeta beralih pada Sungmin yang juga menggunakan tuxedo lengkap tapi berwarna putih dan pink, "Lee Sungmin, apa kau bersedia menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai suamimu? Dalam susah dan senang, sehat dan sakit, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Sungmin mengangguk mantap, "Aku bersedia," sahutnya.

Suasana gereja siang itu seketika menjadi riuh. Mr dan Mrs. Lee menatap haru anak mereka. Begitu juga Donghae dan Hyukjae yang tersenyum bahagia melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Ciumanlah istrimu sebagai tanda kalian sudah resmi menjadi suari istri," kata pendeta itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dia berbalik menghadap Sungmin dan menarik bahu namja itu agar menghadapnya juga. Wajah Sungmin kini sudah memerah malu.

"Gomawo, Cho Sungmin. Saranghae yo," katanya pelan.

"N-nado, Kyun—"

Mata sungmin terbelalak saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sudah menyantap bibirnya tiba-tiba sebelum dia menjawab pernyataan Kyuhyun. Dia dapat merasakan bibir lembut namja yang belum pernah tersentuh itu. Kyuhyun menciumnya lembut. Perlahan, matanya terpejam, menikmati kecupan hangat dari suaminya tercinta itu.

"Omo~ Kyuhyun sungguh tak sabaran~" gumam Donghae sambil geleng kepala. Diiringi tawa Hyukjae dalam pelukannya.

"Setidaknya, aku menyerahkan anakku pada orang yang benar," gumam dan Mr. Lee tersenyum.

"Benar, suamiku," sahut Mrs. Lee ikut tersenyum haru.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya. Dan tersenyum pada Sungmin. Bidadari itu resmi menjadi miliknya sekarang. Dia sudah menuntaskan niatnya untuk mengucapkan janji suci mereka dengan lantang di depan pendeta dan semua orang yang menghadiri pesta mereka.

"Gomawo, Kyuhyunnie. Saranghae," kata Sungmin.

"Nado saranghae, Minnie~"

**END~^^**


End file.
